Caught In Between
by BeetchesAtTheBeach
Summary: Christophe finds himself in a situation he can't refuse. Christophe/Gregory/Damien.


**You all expected this story at some point, so I delivered. I'm not a pervert, I swear, I write other things too.**

I wiped my hand over my face. I had way too much to drink tonight, I know it. But Gregory had more than I did. We arrived an hour ago to crash Stan's party, Gregory's attempt to piss him off. When we arrived, Stan had crashed himself, passed out on his couch while everyone else danced and made out. Gregory decided we stay for the alcohol. He sat up from the couch beside me, walking towards the figure who just walked in. I watched him as he talked to Damien, leaning in close and whispering in his ear. Damien perked up, smirking. My jaw clenched, hands forming into knuckles. I finished my third drink, throwing the bottle on the ground and approaching them.

"Christophe." Damien greeted, lips curving up in a smug smile. Gregory pulled away from him, looking up at me with lustful eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" I grab the bastard by his turtleneck, and he grins.

"Your boyfriend here has given me quite the proposition," He raises an eyebrow at me, and turns to Gregory. "Would you like to tell him, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" I ask, and Gregory pulls me into the hallway. Bebe stumbles out of the closet, lipstick smudged and her bra undone. Clyde comes out after, zipping up his pants. He gives me a thumbs up before running after Bebe.

Gregory shoves me gently into the wall. "Christophe, if you don't want to, we'll go home."

"Gregory, what-" He leans into my ear, voice slurred. "I want to fuck you and Damien."

I don't respond , leaning against the wall and trying to ignore the images Gregory has formed in my head. Gregory rubs my arm. "We don't have to but…I really want to…" He kisses my cheek.

"Okay."

"What?" His eyes brighten.

I shrug. "Why not?" If I had been sober, I probably would've knocked Damien out and went home without Gregory. But here I was, about to do both of them.

We go upstairs, opening the door to Stan's room. Gregory smirks as he looks around. It was obviously his idea to defile this specific room. Damien pulls his turtle neck off, nothing underneath. His left nipple is pierced, and there's a tattoo on his back, only a glimpse of it at his hip. He's pale and skinny, long limbed and surprisingly attractive. Gregory's staring at him intently. Damien looks at me, lip curling up.

"Your turn."

I rip off my shirt, my face burning up. Damien looks me up and down, looking over scars.

"Gregory." He says, eyes not leaving my body. Gregory unbuttons his shirt quickly. I watch him strip, hardening in my jeans. Damien approaches Gregory, finally tearing his eyes away from me.

"Christophe's so lucky," He ran his hand over Gregory's flawless skin, starting at his cheek and slowly brushing down his arm to his hand. "A very striking piece of work. Such colour in your eyes." It's a bit unnerving, talking to Gregory like he's a painting, but he seems to fall for it. They kiss, Gregory melting into him, his hands wrapping around his throat. My eyes are always shut when we kiss, so seeing his face relax with pleasure, the way he grabs desperately is incredibly alluring.

I watch them together, hands slipping over each other's bodies, Damien's eyes still open and watching Gregory. Something about the way he's watching him makes me moan under my breath. Staring at him like he owns him, even if it's just this once. There's something else hidden, something I can't trace. I couldn't make myself look away from him. I had noticed his looks in the past, brushing them off with mumbles and forgetting the times he had crossed my mind when I touched myself.

Gregory pulls away, guiding Damien to the well made, boring queen sized bed with predictable blue and red sheets. Gregory pushes Damien onto the bed, leaning against the headboard as Gregory crawled onto him. Gregory grabs the headboard above them, grinding against Damien, who moans.

"Christophe, what are you still doing over there?" Gregory asks, voice still slurred with the amount of alcohol he's had. I get on the bed, turning Gregory around so his attention's on me, undoing the button on his expensive jeans. Damien adjusts and spreads his legs under Gregory, slipping his hands over the chest in front of him.

I pull his jeans off, slipping my hand past his tight briefs and wrapping my hand around his erection. He gasps, writhing and involuntarily grinding against Damien.

"Oh God…Christophe…your mouth…" He breathes out, and I tug his briefs away. I lean down and lick up his shaft, and he whines. I smile, before wrapping my lips around the head and sucking slowly. A long series of 'oh's' slip past his lips. Damien's hands slid down Gregory's pale skin, whispering encouragement into his ear. Gregory cranes his head and shares a desperate kiss with him, his hands rubbing up and down Damien's jean clad thighs at his sides. I grow jealous, taking as much of him as I can into my mouth to make his attention snap back to me. He breaks away from Damien's lips to cry out, hands gripping my hair. I pull away, licking at his pre cum, and his bucks up, crying out.

"Quit teasing!" I get right to it, taking him in my mouth again, wrapping my hand around where I couldn't take more in, pumping him slowly.

Damien moans above me, pupils expanded and biting his lip. His eyes are locked on me as I look up at him through my eyelashes, growing harder at the sexual tension focused in his eyes. Gregory tips his head back, moving his hips. Damien moans again, raw and deep at the friction Gregory made.

I pull back and swirl my tongue around Gregory, and he arches his back.

"Oh, Christophe, ah yes!" Damien takes the opportunity to press his lips against Gregory's neck, sucking and kissing down to his shoulder. Gregory whines, tensing up, and I prepare myself. He cries out, body bowing as he came, forehead rested against my head.

I sit up, and Gregory pulls me into his hot and flushed body, kissing me deeply. I feel Damien's hand ruffle my hair.

"That looked painful." Damien said from behind us, and Gregory pulled back.

"Anything but. Christophe's phenomenal with his tongue." His smile is lazy, and he leans into my ear, kissing just below the lobe. I groan.

"Do you mind if I play with Damien for while?" He whispers, and I shudder.

"N-non, not at all…" He pulls away.

"I want to ride you." Gregory turned around and told Damien, and I bite back a moan. Damien's reaction was predictable, raising an eyebrow and getting that look in his eye.

"Alright."

Gregory tugs down Damien's jeans, resting at his ankles. He sits up off the bed and walks over to Stan's drawers, rummaging through his sock drawer. He pulls out the bottle and smirks.

I gape at him. "How did you-"

"Had a little something with him a few years back." He kisses Damien roughly as he tugs the others underwear away.

Gregory's hand wraps around Damien's erection. Damien's eyebrows raise as he moans, an almost vulnerable expression on his face. I wipe my hand over my face, lip numb from biting it. Gregory's hand pulls away, squeezing the bottle and slicking up his fingers. His other hand hits Damien's chest as he repositions himself with his hand behind him, moaning as he stretches himself open. Watching him was always the most enjoyable part. The way his eyes flutter shut, how he circles his hips, his mouth parted.

Damien watched the blonde above him break, eyes dark with lust. His hands slid up Gregory's sides, squeezing his hips.

Gregory continues to stretch himself open, Damien's eyes burning into him intently. I watch Gregory's eyes widen when he finds that spot inside him, almost falling forward.

"I could watch you all day." Damien chuckles, hands ghosting up Gregory's hips. Gregory smirked, leaning in for a kiss. Jealousy filled my gut, my cheek twitching. Damien turns to look at me, eyes still dark with desire, and I swallow whatever was inside me away.

Gregory finally pulled his hand away, lowering himself onto Damien without hesitation. They both groaned, Gregory pulling up slowly before slamming back onto him again. Damien's head hit the headboard, breathing heavily when Gregory picked up a slow and teasing rhythm. I watched them move together, Damien thrusting up when Gregory rose. They were in perfect synch, both equally making noise, grunt and moans and gasps.

It took awhile, finally ending when Damien's face faltered and pulled Gregory down into him, coming with a short grunt and a shudder. Gregory pulled away from him with a small wince, flicking his damp hair back.

Damien wiped his lips, turning to me and quirking a brow as he looked down.

"We've been neglecting you, it seems. Would you like me to take care of that?"

"I uh…um…" He crawled up to me anyway, kissing my jaw. I focused on my breathing, finding it difficult to even do that. His hands found all the right places, making me gasp or arch. He unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand down, rubbing my erection through my boxers. I bit my lip, thrusting up into his hand.

I felt Gregory behind me, slipping a hand up my back and rubbing. Damien tugged my pants down to my ankles, and I kicked them off. Damien pressed his lips to mine, surprisingly cold against me. I opened my mouth to let his tongue slip in, gasping against his lips. He wrapped one arm around me, pulling me closer, the other hand straying past my boxers. I moan, leaning my head on his shoulder as he wraps his long fingers around me, pumping agonizingly slow.

"Ah…"

"You like that?"

I don't reply, pressing my mouth against the curve of his shoulder, breathing shallowly against his skin. I place one hand on his opposite shoulder, the other bunched up in the sheets. I feel Gregory's fingers curl over mine, squeezing.

Damien pulls back, wiping his thumb over the head, and I gasp.

"Please.."

"Please what?" Damien's breath tickle my ear.

"Stop teasing." I arch my back when he lazily palms my erection, a chuckle slipping past his lips.

"But you're absolutely…delectable like this. So responsive."

I pressed my mouth against his skin again, trying to hide my noise. Damien shrugs and pumps me again, quickening his pace. I press my face into him, humming out in pleasure. He grips harder, stroking me faster, and I cry out, feeling myself tense up.

I come, grunting his name like a threat. My body still trembles against Damien, who wiped his hand onto Stan's bed sheets. He doesn't move away until I do, stretching my limbs and groaning. Damien's eyelids droop with exhaustion.

"Thank you." I hear a zipper behind me, turning to see Gregory pulling his pants up, throwing mine at me. Damien sat back on the bed, arms behind his head, obviously not going anywhere. Gregory and I dress, glowing with satisfaction, and leave Damien without so much as another word.


End file.
